


You don't fit in here

by clexaship



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Finger Sucking, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexaship/pseuds/clexaship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke gets dragged to a boring event but as Lexa appears it seems to become slightly interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The misterious beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt in the mood for writing some Fine Stud Lexa smut :) I hope you guys like it!

Clarke gets dragged to this boring even at this museum. She really doesn’t want to go but she owes her friend Raven a favour and she needs to go there because of her boss. She wants to look good so she uses this opportunity to dress up. She wears a red and tight dress, her hair alls on her shoulder like golden silk. As she arrives with Raven she looks around and all she sees are old people who talk about how much money they earned with the last big deal their company made. She already knows that this is going to be an incredibly boring evening.

“ **I hate you** ,” Clarke whispers while she walks next to Raven.

“ **Relax Griffin, maybe here’s a rich guy who will be impressed by me** ,” Raven answers.

Clarke rolls her eyes and goes to the bar to order a glass of vodka. She needs to be drunk for this. After two more drinks she hears a voice behind her. A cute voice with a very polite tone must be one of these arrogant ladies who orders a drink. As she slowly turns around to see the face to this voice, she looks into the most beautiful green eyes she’s ever seen and notices the young, super styled woman in this tight grey suit with matching high heels. She must be very successful in the fashion industry, Clarke thinks. The woman gets her drink and leaves immediately. Clarke gets up and slowly follows her through the crowd, trying to figure out where she goes. Her ass looks amazing in those tight pants and her long legs are almost better. Her long, brown, slightly curled hair just waves around her while she walks. Clarke finds Raven again and asks her who that mysterious woman is.

“ **Oh that’s Lexa Woods** ,” Raven says still looking at the woman, “ **I don’t know much about her but my company once tried to make a huge deal with hers, her conditions were just insanely high so we didn’t do it.** ”

Clarke cannot take her eyes off her, there’s something about her that takes her breath away. Should she talk to her? She just decides to go to the bathroom and check if she looks good. The blonde is looking in the mirror; she doesn’t realize that someone enters the bathroom as well. The dark haired woman checks herself out in the mirror and plays with her hair. Clarke is blown away by her appearance. She thinks of what Raven said, so she must be this tough business woman who is really hard to reach. Maybe she should say something to her.

“ **You must be Lexa Woods,** ” Clarke’s voice is a bit shaky but she tries to sound confident. Lexa didn’t even look at her before but now glances shortly at her.

“ **Why must I be Lexa Woods?** ” she asks in a cold voice.

“ **Well, I’ve heard a lot about you.** ” The tall woman doesn’t really pay attention to Clarke as she checks her image in the mirror once more.

“ **A lot of people heard a lot about me. So?** ” Lexa answers unimpressed. Clarke bites her lip. She seems very cold but so hot at the same time.

“ **I’ve heard your company is the host of this event. It’s a really impressing building and the vodka is pretty good too,** ” Clarke says a bit shy but this catches the brunettes attention.

She turns her head and looks at the blonde girl for the first time. Her eyes wander up and down her tight dress; her look almost seems to feel up her curves. Clarke doesn’t know where to look so she lowers her eyes.

“ **Vodka huh? Normally girls like you are more into lighter drinks,** ” Lexa says and raises one of her eyebrows.

“ **Girls like me? What do you understand under girls like me?** ” Clarke asks.

“ **They are boring mostly. What’s your name by the way?** ” Lexa asks in an almost demanding tone.

“ **Griffin, Clarke Griffin,** ” the blonde responds.

“ **Well Clarke Griffin, are you like most women?** ” This question makes the other girl look up directly into her eyes which seem to darken now.

“ **Well, Lexa Woods, no. I am not,** ” she says, starting to get more confident now. Lexa licks her lips and still looks at Clarke.

“ **Who invited you to my party?** ” she asks.

“ **My boss told me to go. I wouldn’t call that an invitation,** ” she replies in a colder tone.

Lexa looks slightly bored, still, her interest seems to grow a little.

“ **So if you said ‘No’, you would’ve been fired?** ” Lexa asks.

Clarke clears her throat, “ **Probably.** ”

And then Clarke sees it. Once corner of Lexa’s lips goes up a tiny bit and she raises an eyebrow again. Was that a smile? Clarke is so fascinated by this beautiful woman.

“ **How childish,** ” Lexa says.

Clarke is surprised by this, “so you would have accepted a ‘No’?” Clarke wants to know.

The other woman gives her a dangerous look, “ **I _NEVER_ accept a No.** ” This gives Clarke goose bumps all over her body.

“ **I should probably go back to the party. Otherwise my boss will think I left without telling her,** “ Clarke changes the topic and looks right in Lexa’s eyes as she walks pass her and leaves the bathroom.

She can feel the tall woman’s eyes on her as she opens the door of the room. While she walks through the crowded hall she still feels dizzy from this intense conversation with such a woman. She doesn’t know why but there’s something about her that scares and attracts her at the same time. She tries to shake it off and tells herself she just had too many drinks. After she found Raven, she attempts to make conversation but her thoughts always wander back to these intense green eyes. She has the feeling that they still watch her, Clarke looks around and there she is. A few metres away from her, she stands in a circle with other people who seem to talk with each other but Lexa has only eyes for her. She stares right at Clarke without looking away for a second while she sips at her drink. Her look seems almost hungrily but Clarke holds her stare and even manages a little smile. As if she was that easy.


	2. I told you to be quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a little heated up between the two women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this short fiction :) let me know what you think! Thank you very much.

Lexa then rolls her eyes and looks away. SHe shows Clarke the cold shoulder and Clarke gets a little angry at this but it makes her more and more curious and fascinated about Lexa as well. She sees Lexa leaving and follows her with her eyes. Even though Raven still kinda talks to her, Clarke just leaves and follows Lexa. She is wondering where she is going. Then, she finds her leaning against a wall in a separate room. No on else is in here. Just Lexa who sips at her glass filled with whiskey, and Clarke who just entered. 

" **This place is private. Guests of my party have to stay in the hall,** " Lexa says, not even looking at Clarke but still knowing it's her. She takes another sip of her whiskey.

" **So? Then why did you want me to come into this room?** " Clarke asks. 

Lexa looks up and stares right into her eyes. " **What made you think I wanted you to come here, Clarke Griffin?** "

" **You want me to prove I am not as boring as you might think,** " it was as if someone else spoke the words but still Clarke hears them coming out of her mouth. 

Lexa raises an eyebrow, " **So far you haven't changed my mind about that.** " She empties her glass and places it on a table next to her. 

" **What makes you think I am boring, Lexa Woods?** " the way Clarke lets her name run over her tongue as if it were a good wine. 

At these words the brunette looks up and comes closer to Clarke, " **You don't fit in here. You wear this dress as if it's something that disgusts you. Your body language tells me you normally don't speak to rich and powerful people,** " Lexa answers her voice growing more dangerous now. 

Clarke wants to back away but she tries to stand tall. She feels a little threatened by what Lexa just said. 

" **But that's the thing that interests me the most about you,** " Lexa adds. 

This sentence makes Clarke shiver inside and she feels slightly aroused by that. 

" **Is this what you tell all the other girls you want to impress?** " Clarke replies in a steady voice. She doesn't want to give her the impression that she is easy to get. 

" **Most girls are impressed by me before they even meet me. So I don't need to tell them anything to impress. They want me anyways because they know what I've build. They wether want a job in my agency or see for themselves how 'convincing' I can be. But you Clarke, it seems as if you do not know me at all because this is not your world. You are here because you have to, not because you want to.** " 

These words burn right into Clarke's mind. Lexa is actually damn right but she would never admit this. 

" **I work for the second best fashion company in this-** " Clarke wants to answer but gets cut off by the brunette. 

" **Right, the second best. So you should know that I am the best! At everything I do. Is that enough for you Clarke? Always being number two?** " Lexa says and comes closer towards her with every word she says. 

Clarke wants to yell at her, telling her she is just an arrogant girl who thinks she could get her this easy but she is afraid of what might happen if she says that, so she keeps quiet. 

" **Nothing to say anymore Clarke Griffin? That is a very good ability, to know when not to say anything because it wouldn't help you out of this,** " Lexa whispers. 

" **You underestimate me,** " Clarke finally replies in a raspy voice, realizing that Lexa is so close now she can see a drop of whiskey running down Lexa's lips. 

" **Oh, do I? Why don't you show me what you are capable off then?** " Lexa says and places her right hand on Clarkes waist. 

The room heated up as if it was on fire and Clarke just looks at Lexa's lips not being able to move. Before she can think of anything else she feels Lexa's other hand on her hip and her lips on hers. She tastes the whiskey off them. Clarke was surprised by this move but at the same time she was not. Of course Lexa wants Clarke just as her plaything but she doesn't care about that now. 

Lexa breaks the kiss but stays close to Clarke's lips, " **take this dress off** ", she demands. 

Clarkes eyes become wide, what did she just say? 

" **It doesn't fit you, it's not you. Let me see the real you,** " Lexa adds like it's a command. 

Clarke just stands there, not sure what to do but she knows Lexa doesn't accept a No. She will do as Lexa says but she will not make it that simple for her. 

Clarke turns around, showing Lexa her bare back and just says, " **zipper.** "

Lexa feels up her waist and lets her hands ghost over her shoulders, which makes Clarke go crazy, before she pulls down the zipper with her long, warm fingers and slowly takes her dress off. The blonde feels from the way Lexa's hands touch her that she has done this many times before, with many girls probably. Clarke turns around again, stepping out of the dress and looking directly into the tall woman's eyes. She sees so many things in them, lust, hunger but also tenderness what surprises her. Lexa's eyes wander over every curve, every freckle on Clarke's almost nude body. Her mouth is a little open and her look seems to burn Clarke's skin making the blonde girl feel like she has never felt before. No one has ever looked at her this way. 

" **Well Clarke, that fits you better,** " Lexa says still scanning every inch of Clarke's body.

She then slowly walks behind Clarke and checks her out from the back. She seems to be impressed by her body and how brave Clarke tries to act right now. Clarke just stands still, letting Lexa look at every detail of her body. She feels Lexa's hand now on her shoulder. It slowly wanders down her back and around her thigh. Clarke is having shivers and asks herself what will happen next but she is so turned on right now. Never has she felt like this nor has she done such a thing before. Lexa stands very close behind her, her hand still on her bare, hot skin and starts to kiss her neck and her back so intense Clarke lets out a small moan. 

Lexa pulls Clarke's body against hers and whispers in her ear, " **shh don't be too loud princess, or I have to find a way to keep you quiet.** " After these words Clarke bites her lip very heavy to prevent herself from letting out another moan. The hot brunettes hands wander over Clarke's hips and around her thighs as Lexa turns her around and lifts her up in her strong arms. She carries her to a table nearby and sits her on it, still her lips all over Clarke's neck and chest. 

Her hands wander from her thighs, up to her breasts then to her stomach and then slide over her upper legs. Clarke has goose bumps all over her body now. Lexa seems to be really gentle so far and Clarke enjoys every touch and kiss Lexa places on her skin. By the time her kisses become rougher as Lexa's lips reach hers and Lexa's tongue starts to play with Clarke's in her mouth before she bites her lip pretty hard. Clarke doesn't move a millimetre and let's Lexa do whatever she wants so far. Then, Lexa pushes her back so she lands with her back right on that hard table. It hurts a bit but she is somehow fine with that. Lexa wastes no seconds and spreads Clarke's legs widely. All the blonde girl can do is laying there, breathing heavily, trying not to moan again but this tension is too much to handle for a girl like her. 

A moan escapes her mouth as she can feel Lexa's lips kissing and bitter her inner thighs getting closer and closer to her private parts. She reaches for Lexa's dark, brown hair with her hand but before she can touch it Lexa stops her hand by grabbing her wrist. 

" **Don't ruin my hair princess,** " she says and just takes her hand in hers as she lets Clarke finally feel her tongue pressing against her clit moving up and down tightly and fast. 

Clarke's back arches from the table a little bit and she has to force herself not to cum right there. Her grip on the other woman's hand gets tighter through the minutes until Lexa frees her hand from her grip and lets two fingers slide gently into Clarke. That is just too much for the blonde and she cannot help but to moan loudly again. 

Lexa stops, gets up and takes off her expensive designer belt, folds it and bends over to Clarke. " **Open your mouth,** " she commands and Clarke opens it, so Lexa can put her belt into it. Even tho Lexa loves the sound of Clarkes moaning, it's still against her rules. " **I told you to be quiet and don't you dare to bite holes in that. It's a 2.000 dollar piece of this year's collection.** "

As Clarke bites slightly on that belt, Lexa keeps on fucking her with two, then three fingers and watches Clarke, who tries her best to control herself while she feels Lexa deep inside of her. Clarke holds tight onto the table as she tries so hard not to orgasm already but she cannot help it. WIth every thrust of Lexa's fingers she gets closer and as the waves of pleasures grow stronger Lexa leaves slightly red marks with her lips on her lower belly. Electricity shoots through her body and makes her legs shake. Lexa feels this around her fingers and she lets them rest for a few more moments in Clarke while she is kissing her inner thighs. She pulls them out very slow and gives the blonde woman a charming smile. 

" **That's a good girl,** " she says as she gets up and takes the belt out of Clarkes mouth before she kisses her so passionate that it leaves Clarke even more breathless than before.

 

 

 


End file.
